Infest
by Sara Pezzini Woo
Summary: There will be more! Please wait! I'll try to post more by Thrusday.Thank You-SPW
1. Default Chapter

Infest-Prologue  
  
Note: I do not own the characters or songs. **= Witchblade flashes/dreams = Thoughts This story has a lot to do with Papa Roaches first CD 'Infest'. Each chapter goes with a part from each song.  
  
Chapter 1: Infest (2) Last Resort (3) Broken Home (4)Dead Cell (5) Between Angel's and Insects (6) Blood Brothers (7) Revenge (8) Snakes (9) Never Enough (10) Binge (11) Thrown Away.  
  
Chapter 12 (XII) Is a you choose what you want to see for part 2. Part 2 is from their new CD 'lovehatetragedy'.  
  
This takes place after 'Nailed' of Season 2  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Homicide Detectives Sara Pezzini and Danny Woo sat in their unmarked cop car. They were on a stake out that wasn't going very well. In fact it had put them both to sleep. It was nearly midnight and they were both curled up in their seats asleep. Sara groaned a moved from the weird dream she was having. *She was in a strange place she never seen before. "Danny? Anybody?" she called, there was no answer. "Join us Sara. Come to us. We'll do anything for you, even if someone has to die" the voices said, swirling all around her. She looked around and saw no one. She looked to the Witchblade that was awakening on her wrist. The blade was covered in blood and she noticed Danny was beside her, then she was at his grave. "If you hurt him or anyone I love, I KILL YOU!" she screamed. "Then will you join us?" the voices asked, filling the air once more. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" she asked. "We are the followers of the blade, we want you Sara. We will have you at any cost." the voices said. "I'll think about it, but if you hurt anyone to get to me. Then it's a NO!" she said, only concerning herself with the safety of her loved ones. "You have until the 11th day at the 11th hour, then you have to make a choice." The voices said. *  
  
Sara bolted awake and looked to her sleeping partner that was snoring lightly. She sighed and moved closer to him. He cracked his eyes open and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and put her head on his chest and they went back to sleep.  
  
From across the street Ian Nottingham watched the sleeping partners. Sleep well Lady Sara. In a few days he'll be dead, and so will you. he thought. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1- Infest  
  
Note: I don't own the people or songs.  
  
~ You better do what we say And if you don't then you'll We're going to infest We're getting inside your head ~  
  
The next morning 7:30 am October 1st Day 1  
  
Sara woke up and noticed that she wasn't in the car anymore. She blinked several times and realized she was in Danny small house. {He and his wife are living in two different houses because they're worried about Mike's safety. Incase someone ever tried to hurt him by killing his family.} Rolling over she noticed the bathroom door was slightly a jar and the shower had just stopped. "Hey Danny, shut the door I can see your ass!" she laughed. The door closed and Danny came out a few minutes later dressed in jeans. "Sorry, I'm used to showering without a prev. spying on me." He said, smiling. "Don't worry you have a nice ass!" Sara laughed. "Isn't that a confidence booster." Danny said. "If that isn't, I don't know what is." Sara said, smiling. He threw his towel he was drying his hair with at her. She threw it back and he tossed it in the bathroom. "Your bed is so comfy, I'm not getting up." Sara laughed. "That's because when I first go it. Mike and me were jumping on it. He may be only 9 but he has more common sense then half the people I know." Danny said, laughing. Sara rolled out of the bed ad stood by his side. They wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I have to go." She whispered. "I know." He said, they kissed lightly, and headed downstairs. As Sara reached the door Lee (his wife) and Mike (his son) came in. "Hey Lee, Mike." Sara said. "Mike, go jump on my bed, I'll join you in a second." Danny said. "Yay!" Mike cheered and ran upstairs. "You two are sleeping together aren't you?" Lee asked. "No!" Danny said. "I swear on my father's grave." Sara insisted. Lee smiled at Sara and knew she wasn't lying. "Bye Danny, see you at work." Sara said, going outside. She got on her motorcycle that she left there the day before. "Bye Pezzy!" he called. 9 minutes later they heard a screech of metal on metal, crashes, and Sara's motor stop. He went outside and sound Sara lying on the hood of a car. The driver was gone and Sara wasn't moving. "Sara!" he yelled and ran to her, not caring that he was dressed in only jeans. He gently picked up Sara and rested her head in his lap.  
  
"Sara, Sara. Speak to me!" Danny said, she didn't move.  
  
"Lee, grab my phone and give it to me!" Danny called. Lee ran and got it. She ran to her husband and handed him the phone. Lee realized how much Danny and Sara meant to each other and how much he loved her.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Ian watched the chaos in the street, and saw Sara move slightly. Sara, you have no idea what's coming. Mobius will return for his revenge. Ian thought, he knew Sara might die from the accident and if not Mobius would. 


	3. Chapter 2

Infest-Chapter 2: Last Resort  
  
Note: I don't own the characters or songs.  
  
I only own the ideas and a new character named Celeste. In this story he has a son Mike, like in the first season movie, not a daughter Una from 'Nailed'. **= Witchblade flashes or dreams.  
  
~ Cut my life into pieces I've reached my last resort ~  
  
The 11th Precinct  
  
The phone rang in Captain Joe Siri's office.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. Within a few minutes Gabriel Bowman filled him in on what happened to Sara. "I'll be there is 10 minutes" Joe said, he put down the phone and rushed from his office to find Jake McCartey. As they drove to the hospital he told Jake everything that had happened.  
  
At the hospital  
  
Joe and Jake entered the waiting room and saw Danny sitting in a chair and he had his head on his knees. Mike, his son and Gabriel Bowman were at his side, trying to comfort him. "Danny, are you ok?" Joe asked. Danny looked up and Joe wasn't surprised to see that Danny was crying. Danny shook his head and put his head back down. His wife came in carrying a shirt for him. She gave it to him, for a few moments he just held it, then put it on. A doctor approached the group. "Which one of you is Danny?" he asked. "Me" Danny said. "Follow me." The doc. said. Danny followed him to Sara's room.  
  
Inside her room  
  
Danny just stared at Sara once he was inside. "Danny." Sara said, smiling, holding her arms out for him. He walked over to her side and hugged her. "Sara, I'm so glad you're alright. I was so scared I was going to lose you." He said, softly, letting a tear fall. He was telling the truth, he didn't want to lose her, the accident opened his eyes to the fact she could get hurt. Sara reached up and brushed it away. Danny clasped his hand on hers and kissed it. She smiled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't leave you." Sara said, softly. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, and then, changing his mind, he kissed her passionately. Slowly breaking it then kissed again. The Witchblade felt it was time to reveal more truth to her and sent her a memory from Joan of Arc. *Joan walked to a pond that she had found in the woods by her camp. It was after a battle and she went to wash off. Quickly taking off her armor and the clothes she had on underneath, she went in. The water was freezing cold, but to her it felt nice. She heard a noise behind her and (covering her chest) turned around. Her second in command was standing there. He took off his helmet and tossed it next to hers, his face was Danny's. "Yes?' she asked, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I brought you some fresh clothes." He said, setting them with her armor. "Thank you." She said. "This may sound rude, but can I join you?" he asked. "Just stay your distance from me." She said. "Fine." He said, she turned around and dove under. When she came up again, he was in the water, which was waist deep to him. She watched him go under briefly, and come back up.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, knowing she was watching him. "Nothing." She said, he came closer to her and she backed away. "Why won't you let me come near you?" he asked. "I'm scared that you'll take advantage of me." She said. "That's not it." He said. "I can't fall in love." She said. "Why?" he asked, moving closer. "I know before this war is over I will die. I have no time for love." She said. "Yes you do. You don't want to get hurt is that it?" he asked. She nodded, and pulled her over to him. He held her to him, she wrapped his arms around his waist. "I won't hurt you. I love you, I've loved you since the moment I saw you." He said, lowering his head down he kissed her. That night they became lovers, and after she was burned at the stake he held her body, and gave her a proper grave. Promising that someday they would be together again. *  
  
~ Back to Sara and Danny present day ~  
  
They were still kissing, but broke slowly not wanting to. "Danny, do you believe in reincarnation?" she asked. "Maybe. Did you just have a memory of you and me in a pond?" he asked. "Ahuh." Sara said, with a smirk. "Where did it come from?" he asked, to no one in particular. "I'll tell you later." Sara said, she was going to tell him about the Witchblade. The door opened and Jake came in. "Jake, do you mind?" Danny asked. "No, I'm not here to see Pez, I'm here to see Celeste." He said, closing the door. "Who?" Danny asked. "How do you know her?" Sara asked, knowing it was the woman in the next bed over. "She's a friend of mine." Jake said, Danny shrugged and went back to talking to Sara. "I'm going to buy our ticket's to the Policemen's Ball." Danny said. "I don't want to go." Sara said. "U2, Tantric, Linkin Park, Papa Roach, and David Usher are going to be there." Danny said. "What time are you going to pick me up?" Sara laughed. "It's in a few days, you'll probably be out of the hospital by then. Do you have a dress?" Danny asked. "Yup. I'm good." Sara said. Danny smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, I'll see you later ok? I'll visit everyday." Danny said. "Ok, and bring me some food while you're at it." Sara said. Danny smiled and headed towards the door. Lee came in. "Sara, can I talk to you?" she asked. Sara nodded, Lee came over and sat on the side of Sara's bed. "Sara, listen. I understand you love Danny, I can see it in your eyes. You two are insuperable, it's been that way since the Academy. I can never be like you in his eyes. You can have him, I've met someone else. No offence but I tired of trying to show you up in his eyes, and I can't do it. I have no hard feelings about this ok?" Lee asked. Sara nodded but she couldn't believe what she just heard. "I won't tell." Sara said, Lee gave her a hug then left. 2 days later Lee and Danny were divorced and Sara was released the day after.  
  
To Be continued.  
  
I will write ASAP, but I'm going camping with my friend Thursday - Monday. I will write more. I'm almost done writing Chapter 3- Broken Home. 


End file.
